Após a tempestade
by Blue-haired girl Amamiya
Summary: A mente fervilhava em pensamentos e lembranças ruins de há poucos instantes... O beijo entre seu querido Ikki e a bela mulher de cabelos negros como a noite... Que lindo casal os dois formavam! A chuva era mais do que bem-vinda, para lhe purificar a alma... Ikki e Mino.
1. Chapter 1 - Prelúdio

Nota: As personagens desta fanfiction são da autoria de Masami Kurumada.

"**APÓS A TEMPESTADE..."**

**Capítulo 1 – "Prelúdio"**

**Por Blue-haired girl Amamiya.**

15 de agosto. Uma data memorável. Era o aniversário de Ikki Amamiya, namorado de Mino Nakayama. Felizmente, naquele ano, aquela tão importante celebração coincidia com um sábado. De acordo com a previsão meteorológica do noticiário da noite anterior, o dia seria de sol, com possibilidade de chuva à tarde. O relógio de ponteiros em cima de um pequeno criado-mudo de madeira escura, que dividia o espaço com alguns famosos livros da literatura inglesa, marcava nove horas da manhã. E, apesar de ser relativamente cedo para um fim de semana, Mino já se arrumava para sair. O clima de verão a fizera escolher uma blusa rosa clara, sem gola e sem mangas, para combinar com uma bermuda jeans, que chegava até os joelhos. Prendia seus cabelos médios, azuis, enquanto uma outra moça se enrolava ainda mais nos lençóis brancos com estampas florais. Eiri, sua melhor amiga há tempos e com quem morava junto naquela quitinete, situada em uma cidade litorânea popular entre os turistas, acordara com o barulho do chuveiro, mas recusava-se a levantar da cama. Percebendo o desconforto da loira, que costumava dormir tanto quanto a princesa Bela Adormecida dos contos de fada, Mino quebrou o silêncio:

- Bom dia, Eiri. Desculpa por te tirar do mundo dos sonhos tão cedo, em pleno sábado...

- ... dia... – murmurou, sonolenta. – Aonde vai?

- Vou fazer compras... Vou comprar o presente de aniversário do Ikki e, depois, vou ao supermercado... Quer alguma coisa de lá?

- Não, acho que não... O que você vai comprar pro Ikki? – perguntava, agora curiosa.

- Na verdade, ainda não sei... Você tem alguma sugestão? – a moça de rabo de cavalo sorria.

- Não faço a menor ideia... Ei, o namorado é seu... – Eiri ria.

- Tudo bem, futura senhora Alexei Hyoga Yukida. – Mino disse ao pegar sua bolsa de tecido bege a tiracolo. – Ah, e o café já está pronto na cozinha. Acho que devo voltar até a hora do almoço... – calculava.

- Tá... E, Mino... – falou, quando esta se aproximava da porta.

-Sim?

- Traz sorvete pra mim? – pedia a amiga de cabelos dourados, com o rosto inocente. – De chocolate! – acrescentou.

- Pode deixar... Tchau, Eiri! – a senhorita Nakayama respondeu, com um sorriso, calçando seu par de tênis.

- Tchau! – a namorada do advogado russo se despediu de sua praticamente irmã e retornava ao universo de Hypnos, satisfeita...

Do lado de fora do prédio humilde, a moça de trajes simples retirava sua bicicleta azul do estacionamento. Os planos para a comemoração dos vinte e nove anos de idade de seu amado Ikki mudara a rotina das duas: Mino, em geral, esperava por Eiri para irem ao centro e resolverem tudo o que não conseguiam durante a semana. Ambas trabalhavam em uma escola primária, eram professoras. A loira lecionava ciências e era fascinada também por música. Sabia tocar piano muito bem. Mino ensinava língua inglesa para as crianças e seu hobby era ler romances. "Se eu não fosse professora, seria escritora..." – pensava.

Ao começar a pedalar em seu precioso meio de transporte, ela passava por uma avenida que tinha vista para o mar. Era seu trajeto favorito em direção às ruas dos estabelecimentos comerciais que frequentava com sua grande amiga. Porém, que exigia bastante cuidado e atenção, pois o tráfego de veículos era quase sempre intenso. Eiri, da mesma forma, apreciava o belo oceano que podia ser observado dali. Entretanto, não gostava de se arriscar a andar de bicicleta em meio aos carros. Havia uma ciclovia, logicamente... Que, na sua opinião, ainda era perigosa. Insistia para que Mino não fosse por aquele caminho... Quando uma fazia a companhia da outra, seguiam por um bairro residencial. Só que a dona das madeixas azuladas era teimosa. Sozinha, não se importava em se locomover por aquela área...

Ikki abria seus lindos olhos azuis. Despertara devido aos raios de sol que infiltravam pelo quarto, através das cortinas acinzentadas. Vivia em um luxuoso apartamento, localizado em uma região nobre da cidade, um dos frutos de seus esforços como diretor executivo de uma multinacional alemã. Há um ano, seu querido irmão mais novo, Shun, morava com ele. Mas, após o casamento com June, os irmãos Amamiya se separaram pela primeira vez. Os casados decidiram partir para os Estados Unidos. A recém integrante da família era uma típica norte-americana, de cabelos louros que contrastavam com os verdes de seu marido. Segundo o último telefonema de Shun no final de julho, ele e a esposa eram agora proprietários de um pequeno restaurante japonês em Nova Iorque. No entanto, o que realmente contava era a felicidade que sentiam.

Sem pressa alguma, o rapaz se levantava da enorme cama para apanhar seu sofisticado celular sobre uma cômoda. Eram dez e meia. E o aparelho registrava duas mensagens de texto não lidas. Uma era do irmão, dizendo que ligaria mais tarde para conversarem, porém, já lhe parabenizando pelo aniversário. O outro recado fora enviado por uma remetente muitíssimo especial... As congratulações eram de sua namorada, Mino. Para não perturbar seu sono, ela optara por digitar aquelas palavras gentis, que mexiam com seu coração... O Amamiya mais velho não era romântico, nem meloso. Era um homem prático, racional. O que não significava perda total de sensibilidade... Apenas possuía um certo grau de dificuldade para demonstrar seus sentimentos com clareza... Algo que mudava, devagar, pela influência da mulher que amava, sem sombra de dúvida. No passado, Ikki sofrera com a morte de Esmeralda, a garota loira e meiga que o ensinara a amar... Depois de sua viagem sem volta, o adolescente, na época, enfrentara obstáculos quase intransponíveis para ele... No momento em que se tornara adulto, transformara-se em alguém que buscava relacionamentos superficiais, evitando qualquer vínculo afetivo. Extremamente bonito, forte e inteligente, o que não lhe faltava eram candidatas dispostas a satisfazê-lo... Envolvera-se com várias... Até conhecer Mino.

Sua simplicidade, sua doçura e inclusive sua timidez o conquistaram por completo. Sua beleza era notável, mesmo que ela negasse. Talvez não fosse voluptuosa... Não, de fato, não era. Era verdadeira, original, e capaz de se sobressair justamente por isto. O rapaz e a moça de cabelos azuis chegaram a se entregar, de corpo e alma, um para o outro... Unir-se a ela, em todos os sentidos, foi a melhor vivência de Ikki desde que se deixou levar pelo sofrimento... Mino era o melhor presente que poderia ter recebido... Se dependesse dele, jamais permitiria que sua namorada o abandonasse... Tomá-la-ia para si, seria sua esposa para sempre...

O toque de seu celular o tirou de sua breve divagação. "Será a Mino?" – imaginava. Na mensagem, além dos parabéns, ela avisava que faria compras e que viria ao seu apartamento. Terminaria seus afazeres e telefonaria para saber a que horas poderia vê-lo. Verificou o número da chamada. Desconhecido... Atendeu.

- Alô?

O interlocutor, entretanto, não proferiu uma palavra sequer. O aniversariante tentou novamente, com sua voz grave.

- Alô?

- Ikki... – falou a pessoa do outro lado da linha. – Que bom ouvir você... – a mulher parecia chorar.

- Pandora? – estava chocado. Como ela descobrira seu número de telefone atual? O que ela queria? – O que houve? Por que está chorando?

- Ikki, eu preciso muito da sua ajuda... Por favor... – implorava.

Atordoado, o irmão mais velho de Shun consentiu...

Pandora Heinstein. Jovem alemã, mas de mãe japonesa. Os pais eram incrivelmente abastados, uma das famílias mais ricas da Alemanha. Existiam rumores de que, entre seus bens, incluía-se um castelo da era medieval... A única herdeira dos Heinstein era considerada uma das beldades mais cobiçadas – informavam as colunas sociais dos jornais daquele país. Ademais sua conta bancária milionária e seu talento para dedilhar a harpa, sua aparência era motivo de inveja para o público feminino. Cabelos longos, lisos e negros; olhos de um tom exótico (lilases naturais)... Sua face era bela e o corpo, escultural... Mas, tanta perfeição dissimulava uma personalidade difícil. Poderia se mostrar dócil para os privilegiados por ela... E cruel com quem fosse indigno ou indigna de sua requisitada atenção. Para Ikki Amamiya, Pandora não media regalias...

Os dois tiveram uma relação quando este participava de um programa de intercâmbio na Europa. Ele investia em um curso de pós-graduação em Administração e ela estudava Música. Frequentavam a mesma universidade em Berlim. Sobrava atração física entre ambos, porém, faltava um sentimento genuíno de amor... Pandora fora a última namorada de Ikki antes de Mino. A harpista o manipulara a acreditar que era uma moça frágil e que seria incapaz de lidar com o fim do relacionamento. Isto ainda o incomodava bastante, apesar de o rompimento fazer aproximadamente cinco anos... O remorso por não poder lhe dar o que dizia desejar era um fardo. Culpava-se porque ele a usara: era este o argumento mais forte dela... Foi o motivo que o impulsionou a aceitar se encontrar com a senhorita Heinstein na praça em frente à praia, pois ela estava hospedada no hotel de cinco estrelas à beira-mar...

O céu já indicava que um temporal cairia. Os sinais eram as nuvens escuras, que pareciam carregadas o suficiente para se desmancharem em gotículas de água em breve naquela tarde... A melhor amiga de Eiri Dunst caminhava, trazendo sua bicicleta consigo. Não resistira à tentação de se aproximar um pouco mais do litoral. Não estava tão cheio de visitantes quanto de costume. Comprara o agrado para seu namorado em um antiquário. Uma estatueta de bronze da Fênix, a ave mitológica que renasce das cinzas. Não sabia explicar exatamente a razão, entretanto, achara que o objeto possuía afinidade com seu futuro dono... Por ser pequeno, ela o guardara em sua bolsa de pano. Na procura pelo presente ideal, gastara o dobro do tempo que previra... Em acréscimo, Seiya, seu amigo desde a infância, e a esposa Saori também aproveitavam o sábado para as compras, pela vinda do primeiro filho, Kouga. Por acaso, o casal se deparara com a moça de cabelos azulados em uma das ruas e, empolgado, lhe contara os detalhes da mais recente consulta com a obstetra. O bebê nasceria somente em meados do mês de dezembro, mas, marinheiros de primeira viagem que eram, queriam caprichar em tudo... Mino suspeitava que o menino seria parecido com o pai, de olhos castanhos... Da mãe, esperava que herdasse a calma e a elegância. Precisaria aguardar a chegada do novo membro dos Ogawara para confirmar... De qualquer forma, ela o adoraria... Amava crianças...

O destino seguinte seria o supermercado... Não podia esquecer a encomenda da loira que partilhava a quitinete e os momentos marcantes de sua vida, a sobremesa predileta dela – o sorvete de chocolate. Preparava-se para ir até a loja... No entanto, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Ao observar a praça adiante, à esquerda do calçadão em que estava, reconheceu a silhueta masculina. Alto e forte, vestindo uma camiseta preta e jeans, com seus fios azuis rebeldes ao vento suave... Sim, nunca se enganaria. Era Ikki. "Que sorte!" – pensava. Assim, poderia lhe entregar o bonito embrulho e lhe cumprimentar pessoalmente pelo aniversário, com abraços e beijos apaixonados, como sempre... Ante esta possibilidade, a namorada sorriu. Porém, reparou que havia alguém com ele... Aproximando-se da cena, notou que era uma mulher. Uma belíssima mulher... Morena, com um vestido azul-marinho, com certeza de grife, que realçava suas curvas... Mino sentiu vergonha de si mesma, naquelas roupas simplórias...

Pandora acabava de explicitar ao antigo amante a situação complicada que a afligia – situação forjada por sua mente perspicaz... Relatara, em poucas palavras, que, naqueles cinco anos após o término do tórrido caso que tiveram, ela tentara se relacionar com outros homens da sociedade... Mas, nenhum se comparava ao seu ouvinte... Para piorar, um deles teria ficado obcecado pelos encantos de Heinstein e a perseguia. Segundo a milionária, manter seguranças ao seu redor era inoportuno e não era a solução. O que solucionaria, de fato, seria reatar o romance com Amamiya. Afinal, ao lado de Ikki, o rapaz, inglês, perceberia o quão insignificante era lutar por seu coração: que pertencia eternamente àquele estudante de pós-graduação que saíra do Japão para morar na Alemanha... Esta parte era autêntica. Na verdade, a moça de cabelos negros distorcera sem pudor as informações sobre o suposto perseguidor...

Tratava-se de um dos mais respeitáveis advogados de Londres, Radamanthys Wyvern. Beirava a casa dos trinta. Seu tipo físico assemelhava-se ao de Ikki Amamiya, com relação à altura e à força. No entanto, o cabelo revolto era loiro e os olhos, castanhos. As peculiares sobrancelhas, que formavam somente uma única linha, eram uma característica marcante de Radamanthys. Era real que nutrira sentimentos sinceros por Pandora. Trabalhara prestando seus serviços advocatícios para sua família e fora enfeitiçado pela jovem... Tanto o senhor quanto a senhora Heinstein aprovavam o namoro, se o rapaz solicitasse. Era de boa índole e reservado... Contudo, infelizmente, a filha o desprezava... Cansado das constantes humilhações, Wyvern desistiu. Demitiu-se e, de volta à capital inglesa, abriu um escritório de advocacia com dois grandes amigos, colegas de faculdade. A eficiência e a honestidade os levaram a um sucesso merecido.

Ikki escutava o relato da ex-namorada sem esboçar emoções. Gostaria de ajudá-la, se lhe fosse possível... Só que o pedido dela era um tremendo absurdo! Em hipótese alguma, cogitaria se distanciar de sua Mino. Além disto, fora a própria harpista que causara aquilo. Recordava-se da sedução proposital que ela utilizava para se exaltar diante das pessoas... Ele mesmo fora vítima de suas artimanhas... A resposta era definitivamente não.

- Sinto muito, Pandora... Mas, nessas condições, não posso fazer nada por você. – disse, com firmeza.

- Por que, Ikki? A gente sempre se deu tão bem... – persistia a linda moça. – Ou você se envolveu com mais uma?

- Não é "mais uma". É a mulher com quero viver, até o fim da minha vida. – o fiel namorado da senhorita Nakayama se pronunciou. – Pandora, se esse seu admirador a incomoda tanto, por que não pede ajuda aos seus pais? Estou certo de que eles não vão te negar nada... – por fim, sugeriu.

- Você está se dirigindo a mim como se eu fosse uma criança... – começava a se irritar. Respirou fundo, para manter o controle. – Então, você não vai me ajudar mesmo... – completou, com a voz pesarosa.

- Não. Não desse jeito. – o Amamiya mais velho repetiu, convicto.

Resignada, a alemã perguntou, mudando o rumo da conversa:

- Posso, ao menos, te dar os parabéns pelo seu aniversário?

- Tudo bem... – Ikki concordou, visivelmente aliviado pela conformação dela.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis manteve-se em pé, imóvel. Imaginava que seria parabenizado com a singeleza de um abraço de Pandora. Esta diminuiu a distância entre eles ao avançar alguns passos em sua direção. Todavia, sem que pudesse reagir, a morena encostou seus belos lábios de um rosa delicado nos seus.

Naquele exato instante, Mino, que presenciara o desenrolar dos acontecimentos há poucos metros da praça à beira-mar, não suportou mais. Nunca venceria uma concorrente tão superior a ela... Com lágrimas em seus olhos verdes intensos, pôs-se sobre sua bicicleta e saiu, em sentido contrário. Voltaria para o conforto de seu pequeno lar... O restante das compras poderia esperar...

Seu namorado, entretanto, fora leal a ela. Segurou a insistente senhorita Heinstein pelos ombros e a afastou com impaciência.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – falou, aborrecido.

- Fazendo a minha vinda até aqui valer a pena. – a moça com o olhar atrevido rebateu, sem medo.

Nervoso e arrependido amargamente por ter se disponibilizado a atender às extravagâncias da pobre menina rica, Ikki Amamiya partiu. Não se despediu da harpista.

_Observações:_

_Olá, caros leitores! =)_

_Em primeiríssimo lugar, o meu "Muito Obrigada" por terem acompanhado o Capítulo 1 da minha mais recente produção "Após a tempestade". =D_

"_Prelúdio", como o próprio subtítulo já diz, é uma caracterização do contexto (Universo Alternativo) e das personagens. Um pouco mais de ação ocorrerá nos próximos episódios – em um total de cinco, provavelmente. Para quem se interessar, na data em que editei esta fanfiction, finalizei o terceiro capítulo e estou no quarto (bem, na verdade, sendo mais específica, eu estou na sala da minha casa...rs)... Brincadeiras à parte, o Capítulo 4 foi começado, sim. =) Apenas necessito editar os dois textos anteriores para postá-los aqui..._

_Caso alguém tenha notado alguma semelhança com a minha outra história, "Misunderstanding", não é mera coincidência. Na realidade, havia pensado em incluir este mal-entendido naquela fic... Mas, achei que seria um grande exagero e desisti. A ideia persistiu e quis aproveitá-la... De um jeito incrementado e estranho, resolvi colocá-la em prática...rs Peço desculpas por alterar a nacionalidade da Amazona de Camaleão, June..._

_Novamente, agradeço a vocês, de coração, pela paciência. __=D_

_Até breve,_

_Blue-haired girl Amamiya._


	2. Chapter 2 - Tormenta

Nota: As personagens desta fanfiction são da autoria de Masami Kurumada.

"**APÓS A TEMPESTADE..."**

**Capítulo 2 – "Tormenta"**

**Por Blue-haired girl Amamiya.**

As nuvens cinzas finalmente se desmanchavam. A princípio, em pequenas gotas de água cristalina. Mas, naquele momento, os pingos caíam a ponto de causar um temporal. As pessoas que caminhavam pelas ruas daquela cidade litorânea desapareceram, em busca de refúgio. O mar tornava-se agitado e sua coloração escurecia... Mino, em sua bicicleta, já se aproximava da avenida com vista para o oceano, seu percurso favorito... A mente fervilhava em pensamentos e lembranças ruins de há poucos instantes... O beijo entre seu querido Ikki e a bela mulher de cabelos negros como a noite... Que lindo casal os dois formavam! A chuva era mais do que bem-vinda, para lhe purificar a alma...

A moça, totalmente encharcada da cabeça aos pés, preparava-se para atravessar a avenida e virou à direita. Precisava passar para o lado direito, pois o prédio em que morava com sua amiga Eiri ficava naquela direção, entrando uma viela. Desconcertada e com a visibilidade afetada, devido à intensidade da água da tempestade, a ciclista não foi atenta o suficiente ao se direcionar ao meio da avenida para perceber que um carro preto, a uma velocidade média, chegava... Quando o motorista buzinou, era tarde demais. Ouviu-se um barulho da colisão entre a vítima e o veículo. Mino perdeu o completo equilíbrio de seu transporte e foi ao chão. Uma mancha de sangue podia ser vista no asfalto...

O condutor do automóvel parou para prestar socorro à japonesa, de exóticos cabelos azuis... Incomumente, não havia movimento nem de outros carros de passeio por ali, pelo mau tempo... Ambos estavam sozinhos, o que aumentava a apreensão do homem. Saiu do conforto do banco de motorista, deixando o Toyota sem se importar com a violenta queda de água, para verificar o estado da moça que acabara de atropelar naquele fatídico acidente... Para seu alívio, ela respirava e ainda estava consciente. Abaixou-se diante de Mino e tranquilizou-a. Ele era de porte elegante, vestido com uma camisa azul-marinho, por dentro de uma calça social preta. Loiro, de olhos castanhos. Ao falar, sua ascendência inglesa era inegável.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Não se preocupe... – afirmou o jovem.

A namorada do Amamiya mais velho escutou as palavras sinceras do rapaz. Porém, o cansaço daquela manhã, a decepção profunda e o sangramento fizeram-na perder os sentidos...

A senhorita Nakayama acordava, deitada em uma cama macia e coberta por lençóis brancos. Podiam ser observados um pequeno sofá para dois lugares em um tom de bege, um armário e um criado-mudo da mesma cor à sua esquerda. Não havia nada sobre o móvel. Ao lado direito, um suporte de metal que sustentava o soro que corria em suas veias... Trajava uma vestimenta de hospital e seus cabelos úmidos estavam soltos. Pelo vidro da janela do quarto, via-se a água da chuva, que ainda persistia lá fora. E lembrou-se de tudo que lhe ocorrera... Parecia um pesadelo... Antes que pudesse refletir mais a respeito, alguém abria a porta.

O rapaz loiro que a derrubara de sua bicicleta entrava. Olhou para ela consternado. Seu cabelo de um dourado suave e suas vestes estavam ensopados. Trazia em suas mãos a bolsa de tecido, agora molhado, que a moça usava durante o incidente. Em pedido de desculpas, o motorista do Toyota preto curvou-se, em um típico cumprimento formal japonês.

-Por favor, me perdoe pelo acidente que causei. Não foi a minha intenção, de maneira alguma... – disse, solene.

Mino, ciente de que fora a própria e única responsável pela situação em que estava, sentiu um grande embaraço. Se tivesse prestado maior atenção, não teria prejudicado aquele homem... Ajeitou-se melhor sobre o leito para que pudesse visualizá-lo frente a frente.

- Por favor, não se sinta culpado... Quem não prestou atenção fui eu... Estava distraída demais e não vi seu carro... Eu quem peço as mais sinceras desculpas...

Para tornar a conversa mais descontraída, continuou sua fala, sorrindo.

- Você parece estrangeiro... Qual é seu nome?

- Você acertou... Sou da Inglaterra. – suas feições relaxaram. - Radamanthys. Radamanthys Wyvern. Prazer em conhecê-la, apesar das circunstâncias, senhorita Nakayama. – e sorriu também, timidamente.

- Prazer, senhor Wyvern... Como sabe meu nome? – perguntou, surpresa.

O jovem inglês riu.

- Por favor, pode me chamar de Radamanthys. Acho que não sou tão velho assim... – logo, um pouco constrangido, respondeu – Precisamos de seus documentos para dar entrada no hospital... Então tivemos de abrir sua bolsa... Mas já guardamos tudo e não mexemos em mais nada... Suas roupas estão naquele armário... Perdão...

- Não, tudo bem, Radamanthys... E pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome também. – falou, simpática.

- E como você está se sentindo, Mino?

A moça hesitou. Como estava se sentindo? Obviamente, Wyvern referia-se à sua condição física... Entretanto, não pôde deixar de pensar no que passava em seu coração... Dor, mágoa... Tinha vontade de chorar ao recordar do namorado com aquela mulher tão bonita... Nunca entendera, na verdade, o porquê de Ikki se apaixonar por ela... Justo por ela, uma garota sem graça... Era mais do que compreensível que ele se interessasse por alguém de seu nível social, intelectual e de beleza... Era ridículo acreditar que um dia ele a amou ou que a amaria... Triste era como estava se sentindo por chegar àquela dura conclusão...

Radamanthys a despertou de sua divagação, preocupado:

- Está sentindo alguma dor? Quer que eu chame o médico?

- Não, eu estou bem, obrigada... Só um pouco cansada, talvez... Aliás, muito obrigada por me trazer até aqui... – agradeceu-o, com um fraco sorriso...

- Era o mínimo que poderia fazer... Você teve um ferimento leve na face esquerda na queda... O mais grave foi um corte na sua perna direita, pelo contato direto do para-choque contra a pele... Você levou alguns pontos... Infelizmente, pode ficar com cicatriz na perna... Sinto muito... – com um alto senso de responsabilidade, o advogado sabia que se culparia pelo resto de sua vida por aquela marca indesejada...

- Entendi... Não se preocupe... Não é tão ruim assim... – Mino tentava confortá-lo. O corte invisível em seu peito era pior... – Quanto tempo vou ficar internada?

- Até amanhã, pelo que me disseram... Em observação... Espero que isso não estrague ainda mais seu fim de semana...

- Não, não tinha nada de importante... – Afinal, não gostaria de encontrar mais Ikki naquele sábado, nem no domingo... A preparação de suas aulas de inglês e as lições de seus alunos já estavam prontas também, desde sexta-feira... Havia adiantado ao máximo seu trabalho para que pudesse celebrar o aniversário de seu namorado... Lembrou-se de Eiri. – Será que eu poderia ligar para uma amiga minha? O celular está na bolsa...

- Claro. – Imediatamente, o rapaz loiro lhe ajudou a pegar o aparelho. – Vou aguardar lá fora...

- Não precisa, Radamanthys... Só vou avisá-la que estou aqui... Mas, pode ir... Você está com as roupas molhadas... Pode te fazer mal...

- Prefiro te fazer companhia, se não se importar... – ao verbalizar seus pensamentos, Wyvern enrubesceu. Apesar do desagradável motivo que desencadeara aquele diálogo, o elegante moço de olhos castanhos começava a apreciar a presença dela... Proporcionava-lhe uma certa paz... Os cabelos azuis que emolduravam seu rosto eram lindos... Sua face, mesmo com alguns arranhões, era delicada. Sua personalidade, afável... O oposto de Pandora.

A espontaneidade do inglês a comoveu. Mino contraiu seus lábios em um outro sorriso.

- Obrigada...

A chuva ainda era impetuosa. A meteorologia estava correta em sua previsão. De volta ao seu apartamento, o aniversariante do dia contemplava da ampla janela de seu aposento o mar revolto à distância. A expressão de Ikki Amamiya era de preocupação... Sua amada namorada não lhe dera mais notícias desde manhã... Ele enviara uma mensagem em agradecimento pelas felicitações da data... Honestamente, não se importava em celebrá-la ou não. Mas, gostava de receber os votos de seu querido irmão mais novo e o carinho de Mino... Era aquilo que valia a pena, em sua opinião. Estar certo de que, mesmo às vezes com um temperamento difícil e uma tendência a ser meio antissocial, existiam duas pessoas em sua vida que o aceitavam de maneira incondicional... Em especial, a moça com quem pretendia se casar e, por que não, constituir uma família daqui a algum tempo... Afinal, ela, por mérito próprio, tinha a proeza de acabar com sua solidão. Apesar de seus envolvimentos anteriores com outras mulheres, nenhuma conquistara seu coração por completo... A única exceção fora Esmeralda, que por força do destino, transformara-se apenas em uma doce lembrança...

E se restava alguma consideração pelo sofrimento de Pandora, aquele sentimento desaparecera naquele sábado. Ikki não cairia mais em suas chantagens emocionais, definitivamente. O beijo que a senhorita Heinstein roubara era o cúmulo de sua audácia! Esperava não precisar jamais reencontrar a harpista...

A personalidade da futura senhora Amamiya era o contrário das características da alemã com quem se relacionara. As memórias da forma que conhecera Mino o faziam sorrir...

Há três anos, seu colega de trabalho da empresa e um de seus poucos amigos, o advogado russo Hyoga, convidava-o para seu vigésimo quinto aniversário, que seria realizado em um grande salão de festas da cidade. Hyoga argumentava que a última celebração que tivera fora quando criança e que, após enfrentar vários períodos difíceis, queria comemorar a felicidade que o preenchia naquele instante. Sua mãe, Dona Natássia, estava com a saúde restabelecida; ele conseguira um excelente emprego, amizades com pessoas incríveis e uma namorada amorosa - a professora de ciências, Eiri. O diretor executivo não era um fã de festividades ou de aglomerações, porém, viu-se na obrigação de participar de suas alegrias...

Na noite do evento, Ikki, em seu terno preto e gravata da cor de seus olhos, conversava com seus outros colegas de departamento. Na verdade, já estava entediado de falar sobre assuntos triviais... No momento em que se locomovia pelo ambiente ricamente decorado para saciar sua sede, o rapaz reparou na acompanhante que Eiri puxava pelo braço, para lhe mostrar a mesa repleta de doces finos. Aparentava a mesma idade que a loira. Seus cabelos azulados, soltos, tocavam seus ombros delicados – visíveis pelo vestido lilás, de alças estreitas. A maquiagem que usava era discreta. Era linda...

Aguardaria a oportunidade mais apropriada para se aproximar dela, atento a cada movimento que dava... O problema era que ou a namorada do amigo estava ao seu lado ou Seiya, o companheiro de infância de Hyoga, a cercava... "Será ela a famosa noiva de Ogawara?" – pensava, aflito com a possibilidade... Na realidade, Saori Kido, a noiva em questão, não comparecera, devido a um compromisso particular.

Ao perceber que a moça finalmente estava só e que se dirigia para fora do salão, Amamiya aproveitou a chance que tanto ansiava. Desvencilhando-se da multidão, ele também saía do recinto.

Mino tinha seu olhar em direção às estrelas brilhantes do firmamento. Parecia imersa em suas reflexões... Próximo a ela, Ikki pôde conferir a beleza que o atraíra... Sem titubear, disse:

- Fico a imaginar por que o céu chama mais sua atenção do que a festa lá dentro.

A senhorita Nakayama foi surpreendida pelo comentário do jovem. Entretanto, sorriu.

A partir de então, ele nunca mais a perdeu de vista...

Eiri, com uma capa de chuva transparente por cima de seu vestido azul-celeste e uma grande sacola, adentrava desesperadamente o quarto do hospital em que sua amiga de todas as horas estava internada. Mino, na tentativa de distrair sua mente dos pensamentos negativos, engajava-se nas histórias sobre Londres contadas por um nativo. Radamanthys ainda se encontrava ali, com suas vestes quase secas, sentado no pequeno sofá reservado para visitantes.

- Mino, o que aconteceu com você? Você está bem? – perguntava a loira de olhos claros, com enorme preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

- Calma, Eiri... Eu já estou bem. Foi só um acidente... – falava a outra moça, com tranquilidade.

- Como assim, "só" um acidente? Você está até tomando soro e...

O início do sermão da namorada de Hyoga, que prometia ser longo, foi interrompido pela amiga mais serena.

- Eiri, tem mais uma pessoa aqui com a gente...

A fiel companheira de Mino notou a presença do rapaz, também de fios dourados, agora de pé, ao lado da cama. Sentindo-se responsável pela exasperação da mulher, ele lhe deu uma justificativa:

- Fui eu quem atropelou sua amiga. Por favor, perdoe-me... Mas, segundo o médico que a atendeu, não foi nada grave...

- Na verdade, fui eu quem me distraí, naquela chuva toda... Ele não teve culpa... Eiri, este é Radamanthys... Radamanthys, esta é a Eiri, minha melhor amiga que mora comigo... – completou a professora de inglês.

- Pra... Prazer... – gaguejou a moça, envergonhada por não ter percebido que não estavam sozinhas.

- Prazer, senhorita Eiri. – respondeu, com formalidade.

- Radamanthys, a minha amiga vai ficar comigo até eu receber alta... Você pode ir descansar...

- Então, voltarei amanhã de manhã... Mais uma vez, perdão, Mino... – o moço londrino dizia, com o olhar triste.

- Tudo bem. – sorria a jovem, com sinceridade – Até e obrigada.

Wyvern lhe correspondeu o sorriso. Ao passar pela senhorita Dunst, despediu-se e partiu.

A loira, impressionada com a nobreza do advogado que acabara de conhecer, revelou sua opinião:

- Mino, que homem é aquele! Um verdadeiro gentleman! Imagina quando o Ikki souber e...

No instante em que ela mencionou o primeiro nome de Amamiya, lágrimas escorreram pela face da moça de cabelos azuis. E começava a derramar todo o sentimento contido, com muito esforço...

- Mino, o que houve? – Eiri se assustou.

Contudo, ela permaneceu calada, confortada pelo abraço de sua amiga querida...

_Observações:_

_Olá a todos! =)_

_Eis o segundo capítulo de "Após a tempestade", "Tormenta"._

_Muitíssimo Obrigada, de coração, para quem chegou até aqui! =D_

_Aproveito para já lhes desejar um ótimo feriado e uma "Feliz Páscoa", com bastante chocolate! =)_

_E um recado à Chiisana Hana e à Suiyama-san: Arigatou pelo apoio, meninas! Assim que puder, volto a escrever para vocês. Eu não resisti à tentação de publicar esta fanfic hoje...rs Antes que a inspiração fosse embora... "Happy Easter"! =D_

_Abraços,_

_Blue-haired girl Amamiya._


	3. Chapter 3 - Set fire to the rain

Nota: As personagens desta fanfiction são da autoria de Masami Kurumada.

"**APÓS A TEMPESTADE..."**

**Capítulo 3 – "Set fire to the rain"**

**Por Blue-haired girl Amamiya.**

Domingo. Oficialmente, o primeiro dia da semana. Reservado para descanso por muitos, mas para trabalho ou demais afazeres e compromissos por outros. Aquele, em especial, talvez não fosse tão propício para nenhuma das alternativas... Após um sábado de chuva intensa, o costumeiro sol de verão ainda continuava encoberto por nuvens cinéreas. Uma garoa fina se estendera por toda a madrugada. A temperatura já não era mais abrasante, o que era atípico naquela estação do ano... Em seu belo apartamento no bairro nobre, Ikki Amamiya tivera uma péssima noite de sono e, apesar de bastante cedo, estava desperto. Sobre sua cama desarrumada, o homem de cabelos bagunçados vestido de uma regata azul e uma calça de flanela da mesma cor, porém de tonalidade mais clara, relia novamente a última mensagem de texto em seu celular. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes lera o recado de sua namorada, enviado no fim da tarde de ontem.

_Ikki, aconteceu um imprevisto hoje e ficarei fora da cidade até segunda-feira. Não me espere. Mas aproveite seu aniversário. Mino._

Que imprevisto era importante e urgente assim, que a fizera partir de imediato? Como poderia ter aproveitado seu aniversário sem a presença da pessoa que mais amava, além de Shun? E por que ela não falara com ele? Mino não telefonara mais - diferente do combinado... Nem ao menos atendera suas diversas ligações depois da mensagem... Magoara-a sem saber? As palavras dela soaram ásperas para Ikki, sempre habituado à alegria e à meiguice da moça... Devido aos questionamentos incessantes, mal conseguira dormir... Sem concentração e paciência, a conversa telefônica com seu irmão mais novo, logo em seguida do recado, fora curta... Sensível do jeito que era, o caçula provavelmente percebera que algo não ia bem... Entretanto, ciente da personalidade do mais velho, que continha seus sentimentos e pensamentos íntimos, não ousara pedir detalhadas explicações...

Recluso e solitário em seu lar, aquele, sem dúvida, fora o 15 de agosto mais triste desde a ausência de Esmeralda... O dia, que ainda começava, não lhe parecia nada animador...

"Após a tempestade" – Capítulo 3

A senhorita Nakayama terminava o simples café da manhã que lhe fora entregue por uma simpática enfermeira de cabelo castanho escuro. Dividia-o com sua melhor amiga, que desmarcara o sagrado encontro com seu namorado russo no sábado anterior, para lhe acompanhar naquele momento delicado... Delicado não apenas pela condição física (que, sinceramente, Mino achava irrelevante...), no entanto, pelas emoções que lhe machucavam muito mais a alma... Sentia-se grata pela amizade da loira, mas culpada por fazê-la desperdiçar o precioso fim de semana. Ambas gostavam de desempenhar o papel de educadoras, porém, a liberdade proporcionada pelos dias de folga era necessária para que pudessem, entre outras coisas, descansar e passar algum tempo com quem viviam em romance... Apesar de que, para alguém que tivera a infelicidade de flagrar o namorado aos beijos com outra, relacionamento romântico não era mais parte de seu presente...

Ontem, depois de derramar incontáveis lágrimas por Ikki e de ser confortada pela amiga, a calma e a resignação voltaram. Seu coração continuava despedaçado, era verdade... Contudo, uma atitude precisava ser tomada; afinal, havia dito ao aniversariante que celebraria a data com ele... Não queria vê-lo, entretanto, não queria um escândalo justamente naquele dia... A solução mais plausível que conseguira era de mentir, por enquanto. De acordo com a simples mensagem eletrônica que enviara, surgira um imprevisto inadiável e ela viajara... Aquilo seria o suficiente para mantê-lo afastado até segunda-feira e a pouparia de maiores sofrimentos...

Ao menos, o médico avisou que a paciente receberia alta dentro de poucas horas e Eiri ainda disporia do restante do domingo para estar com Hyoga... O advogado loiro de olhos azuis, como Seiya, era um amigo de infância da moça internada. O rapaz era a personificação do príncipe encantado que sua tão querida companheira de apartamento procurava desde a adolescência - época em que as duas se conheceram e em que Mino decidira apresentá-la a Alexei...

Alguns instantes após a retirada da bandeja pela mesma enfermeira, o visitante que prometera retornar cumpria sua palavra. Abrindo a porta do quarto com cuidado, Radamanthys Wyvern, trajado com uma camiseta cinza e jeans (bastante despojado se comparado ao dia anterior) trazia lírios brancos para a senhorita Nakayama. Achou que combinavam com a docilidade dela...

"Após a tempestade" – Capítulo 3

Não existia lugar melhor do que o próprio lar, por mais simplório que fosse.

Radamanthys, ao saber da alta que a moça de cabelos azuis e de misteriosos olhos de um verde profundo, prontificou-se a levá-la para o apartamento dela com Eiri em seu carro, se não se importassem... O primogênito da família Amamiya sequer suspeitava do ocorrido e Hyoga poderia fazer aquele pequeno favor pela amiga e pela namorada... Mas, já que o visitante chegara no momento oportuno e oferecia a carona com tamanha boa vontade, era irrecusável...

Durante o trajeto rumo ao prédio próximo ao oceano, os três ocupantes do Toyota preto conversavam tranquilamente. O motorista explicava suas razões para estar no Japão e naquela cidade. Ficaria fora da Inglaterra por um mês, pois veio resolver o caso de uma empresa de seu país instalada em terras japonesas. O automóvel que dirigia, inclusive, pertencia à companhia. Quando perguntado sobre sua fluência no idioma nipônico, Wyvern riu. Sempre fora admirador da cultura do arquipélago e aprender a língua fora um processo natural, por puro hobby e não por mera imposição de seu trabalho. Porém, apesar de seu esmero no aprimoramento do japonês, seus traços europeus interferiam, denunciando sua origem inglesa. Era a terceira vez que se hospedava ali.

No instante em que o rapaz estacionava o veículo em frente ao apartamento, a loira se deu conta do inconveniente. Onde elas moravam, não havia elevador. Dos quatro andares, as duas residiam no segundo. Como transportariam Mino, com a perna direita enfaixada e dolorida?

- Radamanthys, aqui não tem elevador... – explicava a senhorita Dunst. – Seria um problema se você levasse a Mino até o segundo andar?

- Não, claro que não. – respondeu ele, solidário.

Totalmente ignorada quanto ao que ela preferia e envergonhada pela possibilidade de ser carregada pelo inglês, a outra passageira protestou:

- Não precisa, eu posso ir andando devagar... É exagero da Eiri, Radamanthys.

- Exagero? Mino, você está com um corte enorme! Até cicatrizar bem, melhor não forçar a perna. Ou você quer voltar para o hospital? – a amiga defendia sua ideia com veemência.

- Eiri está certa, Mino. Ou você acha que não sou forte o bastante? – o moço sorria para ela. A moça dos fios dourados também fazia o mesmo, entretanto, com uma expressão de triunfo em seu rosto angelical.

Sem opções, apesar de constrangidíssima, Mino Nakayama foi vencida. De repente, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. "Se fosse com Ikki..."

Antes que fosse tomada pela tristeza, Wyvern já havia saído do carro e abria a porta esquerda. Respeitosamente, envolveu seus braços em torno dos ombros e das pernas dela, com a máxima precaução para não tocar em seus ferimentos. Eiri, do lado de fora, ajudava-o levando a sacola, os lírios e fechando a porta do Toyota.

Mino corava. Não apenas pelo ato em si, mas pelas roupas que fora obrigada a usar. A companheira de apartamento entregara-lhe uma blusa amarela sem mangas, shorts azuis e sandálias ao receber alta. Era seu traje de passeio na praia. Agradecera à amiga, porém, não pôde deixar de sentir desconforto ao revelar mais do que estava acostumada a um homem que não fosse seu namorado...

O jovem loiro fingia não notar o embaraço da mulher, com os cabelos soltos que roçavam o queixo dele. Exalavam um perfume suave... O corpo feminino era leve e de contornos que achara lindos... Empenhou-se em sua tarefa, para não ser intoxicado ainda mais por ela...

A moça dos olhos azulados observava tudo com curiosidade... Desconfiava que Radamanthys estava começando a gostar de Mino de uma maneira que despertaria a ira de Amamiya, com certeza...

"Após a tempestade" – Capítulo 3

Aquele domingo transcorrera lento demais para o diretor executivo. Mergulhado em pensamentos, nada fora capaz de distraí-lo completamente. Nem a televisão com os mais variados canais de entretenimento, nem a internet com seus atrativos, nem os telefonemas e mensagens dos amigos que o parabenizavam pelo aniversário... Porque a namorada de madeixas azuladas não lhe permitia focalizar a atenção em qualquer outro tipo de passatempo e nem no próprio trabalho que executava ali, em sua sala na empresa. Já era segunda-feira; em poucas horas, o expediente acabaria. Lá fora, o céu continuava cinzento. Chovera pela manhã.

Embora Ikki não conseguisse se comunicar com Mino, estava decidido a encontrá-la na escola primária em que lecionava. Precisava de respostas sobre a viagem inesperada do último sábado... Principalmente se houve alguma mudança dos sentimentos dela com relação a ele. Isto o incomodava – e muito... Perder seu amor seria retroceder no tempo, destruir tudo o que construíra de bom... Exterminaria todas as chances de ser feliz de verdade com uma pessoa especial...

Livre das barreiras do escritório, o rapaz de camisa branca, com as mangas compridas dobradas até os cotovelos, uma gravata vermelha e a calça que completava seu terno risca-de-giz, dirigiu seu carro de cor prata rumo ao local em que a moça trabalhava. Ao chegar no destino, saiu do veículo e foi ao portão da escola. Várias crianças eram buscadas pelos pais ou responsáveis. Outras, enquanto aguardavam a vez, brincavam. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do homem que observava a cena. Lembrou-se do caçula. Dos saudosos anos em que o protegera das malcriações dos alunos mais velhos. Shun era frágil e não revidava as provocações. Na realidade, o menino chorava na maioria das vezes... Ikki não suportava ver aquilo. Indignado pela situação, o irmão de personalidade forte fazia justiça com as próprias mãos, ao pé da letra. Tais atitudes lhe renderam algumas suspensões e a fama de valentão. Apesar dos aspectos negativos, o sacrifício valeu a pena: ninguém mais caçoou do garotinho de olhos verdes...

Além daquelas recordações, ele projetava seus pensamentos para o futuro... Questionava-se como seu filho com a mulher que amava seria... Obviamente, de cabelos azuis... De írises iguais aos dele ou dela? Com a serenidade e paciência dela ou com a rebeldia e impulsividade dele? Ou a mistura dos dois, se fosse possível? Poderia ser uma menina, claro... Mas, sem saber o porquê, tinha a nítida impressão de que seria um bebê do sexo masculino... Em uma das conversas com Mino a respeito de sua perspectiva, ela ria...

Mino... Onde estava ela? Resolveu perguntar a um grupo de meninos que jogavam bola.

- Ei, garotos! Por acaso vocês sabem se a professora Mino já saiu?

- A professora Mino? Ela não veio hoje... – disse um deles.

- Parece que ela está doente e não vem a semana inteira... – completou o amigo.

O Amamiya mais velho foi surpreendido pela informação.

- Vocês sabem o que ela tem? – indagou, preocupado.

As crianças negaram. Após agradecê-los, apressadamente pegou seu automóvel e partiu em direção ao apartamento da namorada.

"Após a tempestade" – Capítulo 3

Na tranquilidade de sua quitinete, no quarto que dividia com Eiri Dunst (a amiga de pai sueco, de quem herdara os cabelos dourados e os olhos azuis atípicos para uma japonesa), Mino Nakayama estava recostada em sua cama entretida com um romance inglês. Cortesia de Radamanthys. No dia anterior, como uma pequena forma de retribuição por tantos favores, ela e a loira convidaram-no para o almoço. Eiri improvisara uma macarronada e chamara seu namorado, Hyoga. Os quatro passaram o domingo de uma forma bastante agradável... Depois do impacto de ver Mino com o rosto um pouco arranhado e a perna direita enfaixada, o russo apreciou muito o senso de responsabilidade de Wyvern e a grande coincidência de exercerem a mesma profissão. Assuntos não faltaram entre os dois advogados... A pedido da namorada, Alexei não perguntara e nem comentara sobre Ikki Amamiya... E não deveria falar absolutamente nada do ocorrido com seu amigo do trabalho... Segundo ela, a companheira de apartamento desentendera-se com Ikki e precisava de um tempo para se recuperar dos últimos abalos – físico e emocional...

A moça dos fios azulados fora forçada a descansar pela coordenadora pedagógica, Marin. Sua superior era uma excelente profissional. A bela ruiva, ao ser notificada do acidente que a professora de língua inglesa sofrera, obrigara-a a repousar por uma semana. A senhorita Nakayama não queria ter de se afastar por todo aquele período, porém, pela amizade que a coordenadora sentia por ela e pelas escadas da escola de três andares, não havia outra alternativa. Na medida do possível, Shina seria a substituta. A colega era habilitada para lecionar japonês e inglês. Entretanto, a professora do idioma nativo possuía a fama de severa. Já a popularidade de Mino residia na calma com que lidava com os alunos. As crianças certamente perceberiam a diferença, divertia-se Eiri.

O livro trazido pelo rapaz britânico era muito interessante. Igualmente admirador da literatura produzida na Inglaterra, ele finalizara a leitura daquela obra, contudo, deixara-a dentro do porta-luvas do carro preto. No momento em que soubera do hobby que tinham em comum, indicara o romance e o dera de presente à jovem sem hesitar. Afinal, era provável que não o relesse e seria um desperdício somente mantê-lo na rica estante de sua residência em Londres. Fora o argumento que usara para convencer Mino a aceitar o agrado. Era uma excelente distração estar envolvida pelas histórias de vida daquelas personagens tão cativantes...

O som da campainha tirou-a do mundo da ficção e a fez retornar subitamente para o mundo concreto. O relógio de ponteiros sobre o criado-mudo registrava quase seis horas da tarde. A melhor amiga voltaria apenas às seis e meia, pois, de acordo com a própria, ela atenderia a mãe de uma aluna com dificuldades após as aulas. Ademais, a animada professora de ciências sempre carregava sua cópia da chave do apartamento... Porém, nada a impedia de esquecê-la... E a mãe da garotinha poderia ter sido acometida por um imprevisto... Estas coisas acontecem...

Com lentidão nos movimentos, para evitar espasmos desnecessários na perna direita, a moça, descalça, caminhou em direção à entrada. A campainha tocava pela segunda vez. Ela girou a chave e abriu a porta. Não era Eiri...

Era Ikki.

Mino empalideceu. Não esperava encontrá-lo tão cedo... O que diria a ele, depois do descaso proposital?

O homem estava chocado. Analisava a namorada da cabeça aos pés. Sua amada apresentava a face delicada com alguns ferimentos, claramente visíveis, já que os cabelos estavam amarrados. Ela vestia uma camiseta branca e uma bermuda jeans surrada. O que mais o espantou foi ver a perna direita dela enfaixada, do joelho ao tornozelo... Balbuciou:

- Mino... O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu... Caí da bicicleta. Foi só isso que aconteceu, Ikki... – preferia não aprofundar os detalhes. – Entra...

O Amamiya mais velho a acompanhou e fechou a porta atrás de si. A senhorita Nakayama acendeu as luzes da sala e acomodou-se, devagar, em uma poltrona no canto, de cor creme. O rapaz imitou-a e sentou-se no sofá. Havia uma estante de madeira que suportava uma televisão e alguns objetos de decoração. Era um ambiente bastante simples.

Os dois não sabiam o que falar... Ela, magoada, não se sentia à vontade para conversar... Ele, ansioso, não tinha ideia por onde começar...

Finalmente, Ikki quebrou o silêncio.

- Foi na viagem de sábado que aconteceu esse acidente com você?

- Foi... Não precisa se preocupar. Eu já estou bem. Foram só alguns arranhões...

O dono dos fios e olhos azuis intensos não era exatamente uma pessoa sensível como o irmão mais novo... Mas, era capaz de reparar na distância de Mino. Parecia uma outra mulher. Tratava-o com a costumeira gentileza, no entanto, denotava uma frieza que lhe era incomum... Não o agraciava com um sorriso sequer desde sua repentina chegada, evitando troca de olhares... Ah, como gostaria de abraçá-la, de beijá-la nos lábios! Sentia tantas saudades dela, de sua querida namorada! Contudo, existia algo de errado... Não poderia se aproximar da única moça que lhe era cara sem seu consentimento... Em acréscimo, aquela atitude que o afastava paralisou-o. Se fosse com uma de suas antigas amantes, não seria cerimonioso a ponto de controlar seus impulsos... Aliás, era provável que nem se daria ao trabalho de procurar alguém que não ocupasse espaço em seu coração e que o ignorasse... O orgulho característico jamais permitiria que se rebaixasse... Só Esmeralda e Mino eram as privilegiadas...

A conclusão mais lógica para toda aquela indiferença deveria ser uma falha que cometera...

Inclinou-se um pouco e colocou sua mão, forte e masculina, sobre as mãos frágeis dela. Mino as repousava sobre seu colo. O gesto a fez levantar o rosto e encarar a expressão triste do namorado.

- Mino... O que eu fiz para te magoar tanto assim? – Ikki perguntou, com a voz baixa.

Ela não aguentou mais manter a aparente serenidade. Embora o esforço para conter o choro, as lágrimas agora corriam pela face de pele alva... O olhar das mais belas safiras azuis era difícil de resistir. Murmurou:

-Quem era a mulher de cabelos negros que estava com você, no sábado...?

Naquele instante, o rapaz compreendeu tudo. Então, a linda moça que amava, infelizmente, presenciara aquela cena lamentável com Pandora...

Com toda a calma que lhe restava, contou à Mino sobre o início do relacionamento que tivera com a alemã até aquele fatídico fim de semana... Sem retirar sua mão sobre as da namorada...

Sua ouvinte não o interrompia. Conseguiu dominar as emoções com êxito; as lágrimas secaram... Escutava cada palavra com atenção, enquanto reorganizava os pensamentos...

Ainda que fosse má interpretação da parte dela e que Amamiya fosse vítima e não culpado, ela estava confusa... Quem poderia garantir que o homem ao seu lado não quisesse reviver os momentos de paixão com a famosa harpista, a senhorita Heinstein? Uma jovem que possuía beleza, riqueza, família renomada e que era completamente apaixonada por Ikki... Mino nutria um sentimento de amor puro por ele, sem dúvida. No entanto, era normal demais para seu próprio gosto. Não se achava atraente; o salário que ganhava era suficiente apenas para seu sustento, sem luxos; e ela crescera em um orfanato... Sua família era composta pelos seus melhores amigos – Seiya, Hyoga e Eiri... A comparação entre ela e a rival era uma injustiça. Outro fato que a incomodava era a volubilidade dele. Conhecia a trágica perda da adolescente que o marcou para a eternidade e que seu namorado se envolvera com algumas mulheres antes de encontrá-la naquela festa de aniversário de Alexei... Não poderia exigir nada de seu passado, seria um absurdo, porém... Não seria ela mesma mais uma? O que a diferenciava das antecessoras? Era inclusive menos do que Pandora...

Por quanto tempo ela permaneceria titular? Por quanto tempo ela aguentaria aquela paranoia que sua mente criava?

A simplória professora de inglês somente desejava uma vida tranquila, na companhia de um marido que almejasse um objetivo similar...

Ikki Amamiya não se encaixava naquele perfil.

- Ikki, eu... – Mino disse.

Ansiosamente, ele aguardava um comentário. A moça ficara calada por minutos intermináveis, torturantes...

- ... eu entendi o que se passou entre você e a senhorita Heinstein. E eu entendi também que... – respirou fundo, enchendo-se de coragem - ... nós somos diferentes demais.

Ao ouvir aquela constatação, o rapaz de cabelos azulados estremeceu. Com a voz trêmula, indagou:

- O que quer dizer?

Ikki era prático. Ela precisava fazer uso da praticidade da mesma forma... Por mais que lhe doesse o coração e que o ferisse agora... No futuro, talvez, aquele homem tão bonito lhe agradeceria...

- Vamos seguir caminhos diferentes. Os nossos destinos são diferentes... Vamos nos separar, Ikki. Vai ser melhor assim... Pra você e pra mim. – Mino afirmou, com convicção. Seu rosto não demonstrava hesitação.

O mais velho dos irmãos Amamiya não acreditava no que acabava de escutar. Não podia ser verdade! Inconscientemente, a pressão de sua mão sobre as da namorada aumentou.

- Tudo por causa da Pandora? – desesperava-se.

- Não. É por mim, Ikki... Eu sinto muito... Eu te agradeço, sinceramente, pelos bons momentos e desejo que você seja feliz... Mas eu, Mino, não quero mais continuar...

Um enorme silêncio ecoou pela sala. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passava-lhe pela cabeça... Seria aquilo um castigo por não ter levado em consideração os sentimentos alheios, das pessoas com quem se relacionara? Não bastaria ter perdido Esmeralda para sempre? Seria obrigado a aprender a viver sem a mulher que mais amava no mundo?

Será que não merecia a felicidade plena de amar e ser amado...?

Ele soltou as mãos dela. Levantou-se do pequeno sofá de cor creme, que combinava com a poltrona. Não havia mais nada a ser feito... Não adiantaria implorar.

A moça que compartilhava o mesmo azul de seus cabelos e sua vida fora bem clara. Ela não o queria mais...

Saiu, sem se despedir...

Sozinha em seu apartamento, Mino se deixou cair aos prantos...

"Após a tempestade" – Capítulo 3 – Observações:

_Olá, caros leitores e leitoras! =)_

_Há quanto tempo, né?_

_Desculpem-me pela demora... E, claro, Muitíssimo Obrigada por acompanharem o terceiro capítulo de "Após a tempestade"! =D_

_Achei melhor aguardar a passagem do "Dia dos Namorados", devido ao drama contido neste último episódio... Mas, por favor, não se preocupem: esta fanfiction ainda é Ikki&Mino! =)_

_Com relação ao subtítulo, "Set fire to the rain", é o nome de uma das canções mais famosas da cantora inglesa Adele. Na verdade, esta música foi a inspiração para esta história... Para quem não a conhece, eu a recomendo... =)_

_Para terminar, um agradecimento super especial às garotas que têm me apoiado incansavelmente (Suiyama-san, Chiisana Hana, Renata, Arine-san, Averna...)._

_Mais uma vez, Obrigada a todos! =D_

_Abraços,_

_Blue-haired girl Amamiya._


End file.
